Después de que aquella bala atravesase mi corazón
by elibeckettpower
Summary: Este fanfict está situado después del disparo, sin Josh} Tras el disparo Beckett piensa en lo ocurrido, el "te quiero" de Castle y piensa que no puede morir sin decirle a Castle lo que siente.
1. Chapter 1

**{Este fanfict está situado después del disparo, sin Josh} Tras el disparo Beckett piensa en lo ocurrido, el "te quiero" de Castle y piensa que no puede morir sin decirle a Castle lo que siente.**

 **Lo recordaba ,recordaba que cuando ella había estado a punto de morir él la había salvado , y le había dicho esas palabras mágicas que desde hace un tiempo llevaba esperando "te quiero" esas únicas palabras le habían impulsado a vivir, sólo que no sabía si ella podría prescindir de su coraza y decirle lo mismo.  
Él en cambio se sentía culpable de todo, si no la hubiese apartado de Montgomery ,si la hubiese mantenido alejada del caso de su madre….pero de lo que no se sentía culpable era de haberle dicho "te quiero".**

-Beckett? Hola ,por fin has despertado….te he traído unas flores..-dijo Castle tímido  
-Hola, emmm gracias - respondió ella sonrojándose pues se sentía vulnerable y no le gustaba q la vieran así  
Perdona si interrumpo, soy el señor Williams, su doctor ,usted ha sufrido un paro al corazón ,ocasionado por una bala ,ha tenido suerte…Todavia tenemos que hacerle una radiografía y una revisión para darle el alta, mañana a mediodía se podrá ir .-interrumpió el doctor  
El doctor se marchó por la puerta ,dejando a Castle y a Beckett solos .  
-¿Te traigo algo de comer? La comida del hospital está asquerosa puedo ir al supermercado o a un restaurante y traerte algo….que quieres comer -le preguntó Castle nervioso  
-No. Gracias ,puedes llamar a Lanie…para decirle que estoy bien y que no se preocupe...  
-Claro ahora mismo la llamo se fué ayer por la mañana ,a trabajar  
Mientras Castle llamaba a Lanie Beckett se preguntaba ¿cuanto tiempo lleva aqui Castle?¿Me ha estado viendo así de vulnerable? Sólo de pensarlo se moría de vergüenza  
-Lanie hoy no puede venir ,vendrá mañana está muy liada con el trabajo y está noche tiene una cena…..¿bueno ya es tarde ,seguro q no quieres cenar?-dijo Castle con preocupación  
-No gracias -respondió Beckett sonrojada ante tanta atención  
-Bueno entonces….adiós mañana vendré pronto a verte si necesitas cualquier cosa….  
-Adiós y gracias por quedarte - dijo Beckett  
Castle se fué y Beckett pensó "no, no voy a ser vulnerable ni derrumbarme ,no puedo permitirme q Castle me vea así, cuando me den el alta…adonde iré, están pintando mi casa y cambiándole el parket(suelo) ,mi padre está de viaje y en la casa de Lanie no puedo pq es muy pequeña ….iré a la casa de campo"  
Al día siguiente Castle va al hospital para ver a Beckett y el doctor Williams le hace las pruebas necesarias y los resultados son buenos pero casi no puede moverse y le duele todo a cualquier movimiento.  
-Hola Beckett, ¿que tal las pruebas? Comiste algo, te traigo algo de comer-dijo Castle  
-Bien ,hola no tengo hambre gracias .Oye me podrías hacercar a la estación de trenes ,Esq me voy a la casa de campo de mi padre -  
-Claro pero ¿está muy lejos la casa de la estación? ¿Con quien vas a estar?-respondió Castle  
-Pues está a media hora ,y voy a estar sola-dijo Beckett un tanto extrañada por la preocupación de Castle  
-media hora! Beckett…no has oído las indicaciones del doctor! Sola! No puedes ni moverte- dijo Castle escandalizado  
\- Pues esque no puedo conducir…-dijo Beckett divertida por el tono de "Papi enfadado" de Castle  
-Pues te puedo llevar yo y si quieres me quedaré unos días para cuidarte….-dijo Castle  
\- Vale ,pero te recuerdo q estoy armada  
Tras varias horas de viaje en las que Beckett durmió o conversó con Castle por fin llegaron a una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **por favor escribid reviews ,y decidme si os gusta, dad ideas y compartid esta historia. Gracias malis por ayudarme y darme consejos .**

Beckett ya hemos llegado…..-dijo Castle mientras contemplaba lo frágil q se la veía dormida  
Ummmm gracias - respondió Beckett bostezando  
Con ayuda de Castle ,Beckett se desabrocha el cinturón y coje las muletas y comienza a andar hacia la casa mientras Castle coje el equipaje .Cuando entran ,Beckett le enseña a Castle la casa ,pero se para cuando van a subir las escaleras.  
Joder ,las escaleras se me había olvidado….haber como las subo - dijo Beckett enfadada consigo misma por no poder hacer nada y sentirse vulnerable  
Te subo en brazos ,no puedes subir las escaleras y te harás daño si lo intentas -dijo Castle con ese tono q tanto le gustaba a Beckett de papi enfadado  
Ni se te ocurra ,-respondió Beckett haciendo uso de ese tono de dura q tanto usaba con Castle en el trabajo  
En ese momento y sin aviso alguno Castle coge a Beckett en brazos y empieza a subir las escaleras a lo q Beckett responde con insultos ,gritos y pegando a Castle ,cuando finalmente llegan arriba Castle sube a Beckett mas alto y le dice  
Beckett para solo te estoy ayudando ,y tu en vez de dar las gracias mira me pegas me insultas y me chillas ,no te voy a dejar en el suelo hasta q me pidas perdón y me dejes subirte en brazos - dijo  
No pienso pedirte perdón, te he dicho q no me subas y ni caso - dijo Beckett  
Pues a partir de ahora te trataré como una niña pequeña - dijo Castle otra vez en plan papi  
Bueno está es va a ser tu habitación en ese armario puedes dejar tus cosas ,este es el baño y esta es mi habitación - dijo Beckett  
Castle empezó a mirar todo muy ilusionado ,no podia creer q Beckett ,la Beckett dura, cerrada q él conocía le estuviese enseñando su habitación.  
Castle! ¿¡Me estas escuchando?!  
Si, bueno si quieres que te ayude a meter tu ropa en el armario….-dijo Castle  
¡Y darte el gusto de husmear entre mi ropa interior!no! -respondió Beckett divertida  
-Bueno entonces coloco mis cosas y bajo a hacer la cena, avisame cuando quieras bajar o cuando necesites cualquier cosa  
No pienso avisarte "papi" -dijo Beckett  
Bueno pues "señorita" como no me avises me obligarás a castigarte -respondió Castle sensualmente mientras Beckett se ponía roja y huía hacia su habitación  
Papi! Quiero bajar abajo - dijo Beckett divertida pero con cierta vergüenza  
Voy Katie - respondió Castle  
No me llames Katie -dijo Beckett mientras le retorcía la oreja a Castle.  
Cuando Castle dejó a Beckett en el suelo y se disponía ha empezar a comer el móvil de este empezó a sonar.  
Ahora vengo -dijo Castle mientras se alejaba todo lo q podía de Beckett sabiendo quien le llamaba pero ella no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse y oír lo q decían.  
No!no le voy a ocultar ni ha separar a Beckett del caso, ¡¿Que si me importa?! ,mire escuche yo le hice caso pero la vi morir delante de mis ojos y pretende que siga confiando en usted .Encima es el caso de su madre tiene derecho a saber la verdad y tu no eres nadie para impedirlo y yo tampoco -dicho esto colgó y entonces la vio.  
No lo podía creer la única persona en la que había llegado a confiar la había traicionado ,cogió las muletas y empezó a subir las escaleras sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ya no confiaría en él, no iba a derrumbarse ,iba a superarlo y a volver a ser la dura y borde inspectora q debería haber sido y no abrirse ni destruir la coraza que había conseguido ir destruyendo y abriéndose a él.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **Espero que OS guste ,me ha costado mucho escribirla a asique valoro los comentarios ,gracias :#.Por cierto si hay alguna parte que no os gusta comentad ,tambien he subido esta historia a wattpad seguidme.**

¿¡Beckett!? no subas las escaleras ,te vas a hacer daño,ya se que estas enfadada pero…-decía Castle preocupado mientras Beckett subía las escaleras llorando.  
Dejame en paz chillaba esta furiosa ,no te acerques a mi ,te odio! vete ahora mismo de mi casa - decía esta entre lágrimas y chillidos  
Kate, enserio lo siento ,no te voy a dejar sola ,si quieres puedo llamar a tu padre y le digo que venga- decía Castle.  
¡no me llames Kate! Mi padre está de viaje por Europa y no vuelve hasta dentro d 3 meses,dejame en paz - dijo Beckett a la vez que cerraba la puerta con fuerza.  
Kate no paraba de llorar , no solo por la "traición" de Castle ,sobre todo lloraba por ella ,por no ser capaz de derribar esas murallas q desde hacia mucho tiempo la mantenían alejada de Castle ,y sobre todo lloraba por no tener el valor de decirle a Castle la verdad ,el te quiero.  
Castle no se podía sentir mas culpable ,desde su habitación se podían oír los continuos sollozos de Beckett ,cuando por fin Beckett se estaba abriendo un poco más a él ,la había fastidiado.  
Beckett harta de llorar cogió su pijama ,que consistía en una vieja camiseta de mickey mouse y unas leggins ,y se dirigió al baño ,dispuesta a darse un baño.  
¿A donde vas? - preguntó Castle tímidamente  
A darme un baño - respondió Beckett harta de que él se preocupara tanto de ella  
Castle pensó en preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda pero no se atrevió  
Mientras la bañera se llenaba ,Kate se iba quitando la ropa ,de repente se dio cuenta de q el agua no era templada como a ella le gustaba ,era fría ,aun en ropa interior se metió en la bañera de pie e intentó tocar los botones para ver pq no salia agua caliente ,pero entonces ¡Splash!¡Plof!  
Castle al oír estos ruidos fue corriendo al baño y llamó a la puerta ¿Beckett? ¿Estas bien? Al ver q esta no respondía abrió la puerta y se encontró a Beckett en ropa interior desmayada en una bañera de agua ,Castle se quedo unos segundos embelesado viendo a Beckett ,entonces la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su habitación ,notó q estaba empapada asique la envolvió en una toalla y trajo su pijama ,su ropa interior estaba empapada y si no se la quitaba iba a coger un resfriado pero…. ¿Beckett se lo perdonaría? Como veía q Beckett no se despertaba fue corriendo a la habitación de esta y abrió el armario ,buscó entre los cajones hasta dar con el de ropa interior y empezó a mirar los conjuntos ,cogió un conjunto muy sexy ,"solo moriría por ver a Beckett con esto' pensó Castle y volvió a su habitación.  
Con sumo cuidado le empezó a quitar el sujetador a Beckett, se quedó varios segundos contemplandola sin sujetador y le puso el sujetador que estaba seco ,después le empezó a quitar las bragas mientras pensaba " Beckett me va a matar" y cuando se disponía a ponerle las otras bragas descubrió q era un tanga "no me va a perdonar nunca" cuando le puso el tanga no pudo evitar levantar a Beckett y darle vueltas contemplandola desde todos los ángulos ,y después le puso el pijama "es preciosa"-pensó .En ese preciso instante Kate despertó.  
¿Que hago aquí?y entonces empezó a recordar, entonces un horrible dolor la sacó de sus pensamientos  
Ahhhhh!-gritó y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Shhhhhhhh -dijo Castle ,mientras le ponía hielo en su espalda ,tranquila te has hecho mucho daño - murmuraba Castle mientras la mecia con ternura entre sus brazos.  
No es solo el golpe….-  
Tranquila ,lo sé y lo siento mucho de veras ,mañana lo hablaremos ,OK? Ahora dime donde te duele -le dijo Castle con cariño  
"Me duele la espalda y la tripa ,y tengo frío "  
Mientras Castle la metía en su cama y la tapaba ,Beckett lloraba en silencio. Castle le levantó un poco la camiseta provocándole un escalofrío "tranquila no te haré daño"- dijo mientras le besaba la zona que le dolía .  
Ahora voy a bajar a cenar, ¿quieres cenar algo? -preguntó Castle  
No gracias ,cena tu -respondió ella agobiada ante tanta atención  
Mientras Castle cenaba Beckett pensaba en lo ocurrido, Castle me ha desnudado? ,me ha cambiado la ropa interior? ,porque me ha puesto un tanga?

 **¿qué pasará esa noche? ¿perdonará Beckett a Castle?**

 **por favor comentad ,si quereis que pase algo, o teneis ideas o necesitais que os ayude con un fanfict PEDIRMELO**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **Hola ,espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo ,no dudeis en comentar ,tanto si os a gustado como si no .Aviso contiene escenas un poco HOT (es la primera vez que escribo escenas de este tipo asique supongo que muy bien no me ha debido qiedar ,comentad que os parecen) Gracias #/por vuestro apoyo incondicional. Y sin mas preámbulos espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

Cuando Castle acabó de cenar descubrió que Beckett ya se había dormido, en su cama ,no sabía muy bien que hacer ,¿Despertarla? ¿Dormir con ella? ,no ,no dormiría con ella hasta haber hablado con Kate ,solo le quedó una opción ,dormir en la cama de Beckett .Con mucho cuidado ,pues no quería despertarla ,cogió unos boxers y una camiseta y ,se fue a la habitación de Beckett ,no sin antes dejar las puertas abiertas para oír a Beckett ,pues no quería que se volviese a hacer daño.  
No llevaba ni una hora dormida cuando escuchó un llanto y quejidos provenientes de su habitación ,se levantó y corriendo fue a ver lo que pasaba .  
Kate, es una pesadilla ,shhhhhhh ,tranquila -murmuraba Castle en tono tranquilizador .  
Castle ,gracias por venir -decía Kate entre llantos  
Castle apartó un poco las sábanas y se tumbó al lado de Beckett ,abrazándola y diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras ,Castle vio que esta ya se había calmado se dispuso a levantarse .  
No te vayas ,te necesito -dijo Beckett  
Always -respondió Castle  
Y así pasaron la noche ,abrazados.  
A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Castle ,no podia creerse que hubiera pasado la noche con Beckett, ella no tardó en despertarse gracias a las intensas miradas de Csiento -  
Hola ,¿ cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Castle tímidamente temiendo estropear este momento  
Bien - respondió Beckett  
Bueno ¿hablamos? -le preguntó Castle  
Si ,pero tienes que comprender que esto a mi me cuesta mucho ,abrirme a ti…-dijo Beckett muy avergonzada  
Lo entiendo Kate yo también quiero que sepas, que lo de ocultarte información ,solo quería protegerte ,sabía que te enfadarías , pero no podia vivir con el presentimiento de que te podían hacer daño y creeme lo siento- dijo Castle  
Rick mira ayer me enfade no solo por eso ,eso mas bien era una excusa para poder llorar ,para desahogarme sin que pensases que estoy loca ,ayer cuando lloré ,me enfade sobretodo conmigo misma por no ser capaz de decirte ,que yo también te quiero ,por ser una cobarde no saber enfrentarme a la vida desde que mi madre murió ,aunque pienses que es una excusa me sigue doliendo .Tampoco fui capaz de enfrentarme a esas dos mágicas palabras que me impulsaron a vivir ese te quiero .Lo siento Rick soy una cobarde y no me mereces.-dijo Kate entre lágrimas  
"Cobarde no ,humana"dijo Castle mientras la besaba.  
Fue mas qué un beso, era un beso que ambos llevaban soñando desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Castle la apretó más contra su cuerpo besándola y recorriendo toda su boca ,cuando el beso terminó entre jadeos Beckett empezó a quitarse la ropa ,Castle la imitó ,besándola todo el manos recorrieron sus pechos hasta desabrochar el sujetador ,y luego los besó con lascividad ,sus manos llegaron hasta su tanga y con sumo cuidado lo tiró al suelo. Sus manos recorrieron sus perfectos abdominales y fueron a parar a sus boxers que sensualmente fue quitando ,cuando los tiró al suelo ,su mano tocó el miembro de este y lo acarició entre gemidos .Se empezaron a tocar ,pero de repente Beckett paró y se fue corriendo a su habitación, el pobre Castle no entendía nada pero cuando vio lo que traía se alegró ,cuando terminó de ponérselo volvieron a tocarse ,y Castle despacio se la metió ,con cuidado temiendo hacerle daño y llevó a Beckett hasta el más exquisito placer ,era el mayor orgasmo que habían tenido en su vida.  
Cuando ya estaban agotados decidieron ir a cenar y Castle preparó una cena deliciosa con velas ,muy romántica y después se fueron a la cama.  
¿Te ha gustado? - preguntó Beckett tímidamente  
Me ha encantado ,¿y a ti? -respondió Castle sensualmente  
Me ha encantado -respondió Kate muerta de vergüenza  
Entonces ¿vamos en serio? ,digo ¿es una relación? - preguntó Castle  
Si ,bueno si tu quieres…-  
Claro que quiero y a partir de ahora ,te voy a cuidar genial y ,no mas mentiras ,si te encuentras mal o estas deprimida ,siempre tendrás un hombro para llorar -dijo Castle  
Siempre- respondio Kate  
Y así pasaron la noche ,abrazados murmurando Siempre .

 **Comentad ,que me ha costado mucho escribirla y valoro muchísimo vuestra opinión**


End file.
